


Lovely Disguise

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Incest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After witnessing the aftermath of a rather obvious fight that leaves Usagi and tears, Chibiusa is determined to make her mother feel better. Even if her methods are little advanced, it's how they're taken by Usagi that sends everything into a spin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The young woman commonly addressed as Chibiusa strides through the palace in the center of Crystal Tokyo. Her long pink hair, with some pulled up on the sides of her head, trails behind her in two lengthy strands. Each step she takes is fully of confidence, showing that she is indeed the Princess. The light pink dress sways as she walks, red eyes glancing about the rather empty corridors.

She had just finished meeting with Sailor Saturn, a friendly get together if anything, and knows she has a short time before having to go to the main ball room. Chibiusa turns the corner to leave the Outer Senshi hall and to enter the Inner Senshi. She strides toward the first room with a smile that falters. Before her she can hear someone yelling and after a moment, someone shouting back.

The young woman creeps forward only to suddenly stop. The clicking of heels resounds near the door before her. Chibiusa spins around and makes a mad dash for the corner. She stumbles and steps on the end of her dress, managing to slide on her butt straight into safety. Suppressing a groan, Chibiusa remembers why she just did that. She furtively peaks around the corner, holding her breath.

The door slings open, banging sharply against the wall as a rather familiar woman runs out. The long, slender white dress billows around the woman's body as the wing-like attachments and bow swirl behind her. Chibiusa watches long blonde strands, styled much like her own, disappear down the opposite end of the corridor.

She doesn't move and thankfully so. Another woman comes to the door, standing just in the threshold. Dark violet eyes look after her, full of regret. The long black hair shifts slightly as the woman turns, intending to retreat back into her room. As she does, Chibiusa can clearly see the red mark on her cheek.

A hand print...

Chibiusa retreats away from the edge and sits on the ground, leaning her head back against the wall. Her brows furrow and she puckers her lips. She's seen some of the fights her mother gets into with the other Senshi, Rei specifically. It's never a pretty sight and while they've always made up, sometimes it takes longer than usual. And that's when things get bad. She shivers at the thought of the two stubborn women fighting, much more similar to way back before her mother became Neo-Queen Serenity.

“Agh!” she shouts, although still quiet enough to stay unnoticed by anyone that might be down the hall. “That stupid Rei must have done something. Something really stupid!” She draws up one hand with fingers tightly curled into a fist. “I've got to fix this quick.”

Her mind reels with various thoughts and schemes, none of them good enough. Until she remembers one gadget in particular. It was something she had seen Usagi use when she had been with her in the past and from what she can remember, it's power was amazing. A grin tugs at the corners of her mouth as she scurries to stand up straight. She makes a beeline to the room where she knows it's held. Able to slip by the other Senshi, Chibiusa makes her way back to Rei's room in no time.

However, as she reaches that corner once again she sees Rei opening the door. The dark haired woman shuts it behind her as she walks out, preparing to walk away – although to where Chibiusa isn't sure and doesn't bother concerning herself with. Instead she springs straight into action. The fear for her Mother's relationship with the Senshi closest to her is all that she can think about.

Her heels click against the floor with quick motions as she sprints to Rei. She skids to a stop, barely able to halt in time and not run into her. Chibiusa grasps at her dress with one hand and the device behind her back with the other. The medium sized orb floats against her grasp, keeping itself hidden from Rei entirely. As if reading her mind, the object engulfs the one she had been holding – keeping it from sight just as well as itself. She smiles up at Rei as the latter turns around, eyebrow raised and an expression that forebodes a scolding.

“Small Lady, what are you doing?”

“I was trying to find you.”

She crosses her arms, “Is there something I can help you with? It better not take long. We have to be at the main ball room soon, don't be late.”

The rather intelligent woman tries to see through Chibiusa, who squirms slightly before her. The pink haired young lady sighs softly, sparing herself a moment to think. The plan that had been so carefully crafted slips from her mind in that second and she panics – albeit internally. On the outside she can only pout up at Sailor Mars. “I... um... need to talk to you about something.”

Rei glances around them, finding the solitary feeling odd. Still she reaches out and places a hand on Chibiusa's shoulder, although her instincts tell her that something is indeed off kilter. “Is it urgent?”

Chibiusa nods furiously and forces some tears to bead at the corners of her eyes. “Very! It can't wait another second!”

Smiling softly, Rei slips her hand down to wrap an arm over the girl's shoulders. “Alright, alright no need to shout. We'll talk in my room okay?”

“Thank you so much Rei.”

Rei brings her arm back to herself and proceeds to lead Chibiusa to the door to her room. She opens it and lets the latter go in before her. As she turns her back to the girl in order to shut said door, she gets a shiver up her spine. There's not a moment for Rei to react as a the rustling of a noise catches her off guard. Thankfully she doesn't spin back around fast enough so that the object collides with the back of her head.

The dark orb bounces back into Chibiusa's awaiting arms. But she quickly moves it to the side, where it floats, so that she can grab Rei around the middle. She holds the other woman up only to realize just how small she is compared to her – and how weak she can be. Chibiusa groans as Rei's unconscious form weighs her down. She glances over at the floating orb, “Ugh, Luna-P you didn't have to hit her that hard.” A rather unladylike grunt slips from her lips, “Nnh...She's so heavy.”

Chibiusa makes it over to Rei's bed but as she gets there she realizes one crucial point. She can't lift her. Instead she sits Rei on the ground with her head leaning against the bed and the wall. A sigh of relief leaves her as she falls back onto her bottom, resting for a brief moment. Her dress billows out around her on the ground while she brings a hand up to dramatically wipe at her brow.

“I didn't think it'd be this tough.”

A soft sigh leaves her lips and she closes her eyes. But something bumps into her shoulder. Chibiusa giggles and glances over at Luna-P. The object bobs up and down as it floats in front of the pink-haired princess. She smiles and holds her hand out. “Alright Luna-P, hand over the Disguise Pen.”

The orb hovers as if excited before dropping the device back into Chibiusa's hand. She twirls the pink pen between her fingers, smiling at it. A smug look crosses her countenance as she tops the red crystal like top against the palm of her other hand. “Time to get to work,” she whispers to herself as she stands. She brushes one hand over her dress while doing so before righting herself. Chibiusa holds the pen high in the air, “Moon Power, change me into Sailor Mars!”

Streams of light shoot out from the crystal atop the pen and begin to swoop down and around Chibiusa. As they do, stars seem to appear around them before sailing back up into the crystal with a bright flash of pink light. The brightness dies down to reveal Chibiusa completely disguised as Rei. From the dark black hair and violet eyes to white and red sailor uniform. Rei reaches one hand down, trying to push the length of the skirt down further. She almost giggles to herself, not use to how short they tend to be.

Luna-P floats up a little higher and Rei gives the Disguise Pen back to it. “Be sure to return it, okay? And wait for me back in the room so no one gets suspicious.”

It seems to almost nod in understanding as she turns away. She gives one look back at the real Rei and smiles, knowing that this will work. Rei hurries forward and leaves the room, although not before sending Luna-P on its way. She takes a deep breath and brushes some of the long, black hair over her shoulder. Confident, she starts walking. Her strides are long and quick, covering as much space in a short time as possible. Especially since she doesn't have long before the meeting that will be held before dinner.

Even as she passes several of the other scouts, she keeps her goal in mind and goes forward. She heads straight for her Mothers – no – Neo-Queen Serenity's room. Although as she reaches the door that leads to hallway where Serenity's room is held, Sailor Mercury is already opening it. The blue-haired woman's face quickly flares up from worry to happiness. She steps over the threshold and shoos Rei to go inside. “Usagi's been asking for you, you'd better hurry.”

Rei does just that as Ami closes the doors behind her. She's left alone in the short corridor with nothing but silence. Idling for just a moment, she steels her nerves. She knows the older woman better than some – or at least she believes – and will do anything to keep her happy. Which is exactly why she takes that first step forward. The clicking of her heels against the floor is just as loud as her heartbeat in her ears. And before she knows it she's standing in front of Serenity's door, staring at it. She gives one furtive glance back down the hall before she's satifised that she's alone. Lifting her right hand, Rei gives three small knocks to the door.

“Who is it?”

The normally confident and soothing voice is burdened with sorrow and Rei is more than obvious to it. It only solidifies Chibiusa's plan and allows her to move forward in her disguise as the other Senshi. “It's me, Rei.”

Hurried footfalls are her only warning before the door is practically ripped open. Slender fingers grasp at her wrist and the blonde yanks her inside, not even giving her a moment to question. The door slams shut the second Rei is out of its way. Those fingers tighten around her wrist and as she goes to turn back to Serenity, she's only met with eyes brimming with tears despite the smile on her face.

She almost can't get the words out fast enough, causing them to spill over her lips in a rushed and mumbled apology. “Se- Usagi, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry, I really am.” Rei brings a hand up, intending to rest it upon Usagi's shoulder. But she never gets the chance.

Usagi catches it with her other hand and twines their fingers together. She blinks away the tears as she locks eyes with Rei. The pure white dress billows around her legs and meets with Rei's as she steps forward, closing much of the distance that had been between them. “I don't care about Rei. I'm sorry I said such mean things. It doesn't matter as long as we can be together.”

The smile is so warm and full of love that Rei can't help the blush that spreads over her face, tinging her pale skin with a deep crimson. “Usa...Usagi I-”

“Shh,” she whispers softly, hushing Rei entirely. Her hands all but leave Rei until she clasps both around Rei's right hand. Usagi tugs her beloved Senshi further into the room. The small area that shields the actual bedroom from view disappears from around her as Usagi pulls her straight for the bed. Finally out of the door's line of sight, Usagi sits on the edge of the bed.

Rei dutifully follows only for Usagi to immediately turn towards her. As the blonde looks up at her with her hands still grasping Rei's one, the dark haired woman is taken aback. The loving look on her face reminds her of the Usagi from the past. But her bright blue eyes that hold centuries of knowledge are drastically different.

“I love you Rei. That will never change.”

Her eyes widen as she looks down at Usagi and a chill runs up her spine. Her instincts yell at her to move – to abort her mission. But those eyes keep her rooted to the spot. She's stunned to the core and unable to do a thing as Usagi leans forward. Those slender fingers finally release her hand, yet only to push her down against the bed.

Rei's black hair fans out around her head, like ink on a white canvas. She lies still as Usagi crawls up beside her, practically on top. Usagi's hands are rather idle; the right holding onto Rei's shoulder while the other rests on Rei's hip. The latter merely stares at the ceiling as Usagi kisses below the hollow of her throat. Usagi's lips pepper over the pale skin, refusing to leave an inch untouched. She begins up the crook of Rei's neck and along her jaw.

She blinks several times, trying to bring herself back to reality. She realizes that Usagi is kissing her – kissing Rei. And it throws her senses into turmoil where she can't find the top or bottom to the situation. Her mind spins and she does the only thing she can think of. Rei opens her mouth, preparing to cry out for Usagi to quit it.

However, “Mmph!” is all she manages to get out.

Usagi's lips captures hers, smothering her with a passionate kiss. As well as slipping her tongue into her mouth, taking advantage of the situation. Rei's eyes can get no wider as she brings up her hands to grab onto Usagi's shoulders, fingers tightening down against them as she tries to push her away. But Usagi doesn't take the hints. She's far to busy rubbing her tongue against Rei's, trying to keep up with it as it tries to avoid her.

The hand on Rei's waist slides up and down and the other comes up to cup at the side of her face. The back of Usagi's thumb makes circles on Rei's cheek as she finally pulls away. Their breathing is heavy and rather quick. But it doesn't stop Usagi from diving her lips forward once Rei catches her breath. The joining doesn't last as long as the previous one, but Rei still finds her breath easily leaving her. With their bodies pressed together she can't seem to get a deep breath. Usagi kisses the corner of her mouth and begins to leave pecks along her jaw once more.

Mentally, Chibiusa finds herself turned away from what is going on. She can't fathom what she's doing. But she also can't deny that she feels good and she can't find it in her to shove Usagi away. And not because it would blow her cover and render the blonde tearful once more. No, it's much more complicated. She fights with her own logic and jumps through the mental hoops that are set up for her. As she gets to the end decision of getting away she quits and it's not because she's disguised as Rei that gives her the fiery courage to admit it.

She likes it. She enjoys it. She wants more. And she wants it now.

Rei slides one hand under Usagi's own, settling it on the blonde's hip. She closes her eyes as Usagi kisses her again, allowing the woman to ravage her mouth. All the while Rei begins to dip her hand down further, intending to reach the bottom where the dress flares out around them.

“Serenity,” is the only warning, followed by a swift knock.

Usagi slowly pulls away from Rei, her hand trailing along Rei's face until her fingers slip off her chin. The loving smile on her lips is quickly replaced by a barely contained anger as she easily slips off the bed. She straightens herself with a few brushes of her hands and is walking towards the door before Rei can comprehend what is happening.

“Coming Endymion.”

Endymion...King Endymion...

The name rolls around Rei's head before it finally clicks. Deep down Rei begins to panic, but more than anything she's furious. She's angry that he's interrupting of all times. He couldn’t' have done it earlier – oh no, he has to do it now. Rei launches herself off the bed and hurries to the threshold of the bedroom, not caring one speck about how her hair must look after the endeavor.

Usagi opens the door to a smiling face. Before anything he begins to speak, “Ah, Serenity I found....” His words quietly fall off into a mumble as his eyes pass over Usagi's shoulder and land on Rei. However, Chibiusa doesn't even flinch at the fact that she knows he's talking about Rei – she could hear the faint start of the name. He gives a soft shake of his head. “Never mind, it's not important. I'll meet you in the ball room.”

The rather bewildered look on his face is the last Rei sees as Usagi curtly shuts the door. She spins around, the long dress billowing about her like a flower. And Rei is hypnotized by her all over again. Usagi takes only a few long strides till she's standing before Rei once more, her blue eyes looking up at her under thick blonde lashes. “I wish one day to be able to love you openly. But I'll wait however long it takes. I love you, Rei.” She stands up straight and brushes her lips over Rei's.

The kiss is chaste and barely even a kiss, but it sends Rei's heart into a flurry of emotions that make her face heat up. Usagi gives her a playful wink before turning back around and moving for the door. It opens and closes softly, leaving Rei completely alone in the large room. She leans against the door frame and smiles.

As she brings a hand up to her lips she's no longer Rei, rather transformed back into herself. Even still her mind is hazy with the passion that Usagi left on her lips. She smiles sweetly to herself and takes a step forward. However, just as she does so the door swings open. It shuts immediately and Chibiusa stares at the woman that storms to her. The fast clicking of heels against the ground are like the seconds ticking away until the real Rei is standing in front of her.

The glare from those violet eyes dig deep into Chibiusa, but she doesn't let it faze her. She simply strides forward, intending to leave with a smug expression on her countenance. Yet as she passes Rei, the latter grabs onto her shoulder. The fire that warms Chibiusa's skin doesn't singe or leave any marks, but it's almost painful.

Rei doesn't dare to look over at her, she merely keeps her tone low. “You've been warned. Stay away from Usagi with that pen.”

Unwillingly to show Rei that she's bother in the least, Chibiusa lets a grin line her face. She shrugs Rei's hand off her shoulder and walks for the door. Although as she opens it she glances back over her shoulder. Meeting Rei's eyes, she winks and sticks out her tongue. “Then take better care of her.”

The door shuts once more and Rei can only sigh. She shakes her head while her hands end up on her hips. The sigh that leaves her lips is amused, losing the tinge of deadly frustration. The whisper that follows is heard by none.

“Idiot...what would you know?”


	2. Chapter 2

The soft pink dress swirls about Chibiusa's slender legs as she hurries to the main hall of the Crystal Palace. She plans to see her Father, King Endymion, off as he goes about his duties for the evening. However, the normal smile on her face is wiped clean and she merely goes through the motions of walking. In truth she's completely in her mind; troubled and tormented as her heart beats loudly in her ears. 

It's only been a short while since these previously unknown feelings become real to her. After the initial delivery of wanting her own Mother in that way, Chibiusa has been able to dull it down to a bare minimum. She gets her daily duties done and doesn't let anyone on to what she's thinking her inside of her head. Especially when Serenity comes to check up on her; hugging and kissing her cheek. She can almost scream at how difficult it is to keep her arms around Serenity in a formal way – to not simply drag the older woman into another room and kiss her.

Deep inside, her mind tries to tell her she's crazy. This is simply a phase that she's going through. After all, she has to find attraction in something if she plans to have a relationship with anyone. But her heart metaphorically screams from the mountains, proclaiming it's ache to be held by Serenity and Serenity alone. Chibiusa has caught herself, many times, thinking that if she could just kiss her once more – just once – that she'd come to terms with her feelings. A moment of clarity perhaps that will allow her to either shrug off or dive into the battle of loving the one woman that's always been there for her. 

Frankly, she wants to pull her hair out. 

A nudge to her arm draws her attention back to reality. And not to her surprise, she finds herself nearing the corner that leads to the main hall. She glances to her right, red eyes weary and conflicted. Luna-P nudges her again, as if to cheer her up or to tell her that she's not alone. But Chibiusa can only sigh from exhaustion and turn the corner.

The traditional smile slips back onto her face as she confidently strides toward King Endymion. He turns to her and smiles. As she gets close he opens his arms, drawing her into a brief hug. Chibiusa pulls away and tries to keep the smile in place. “Be safe tonight.”

King Endymion reaches out and pats the top of her head, such a loving look on his face. It makes Chibiusa almost tremble. She doesn't want him to touch her. No, instead she aches for it to be Serenity before her and Serenity to be the one reaching for her. And she catches her own thoughts, stopping them immediately. Chibiusa reprimands herself mentally and hopes that the intuitive man before her hasn't noticed a thing. 

She's relieved as he nods to her, “I'll be back before you know it.”

Chibiusa takes a step back as he draws the comforting hand away. She turns around and inside she's lost, spinning out of control. Normally she'd run crying to Endymion, thrashing about while spilling out her problems before him. But now she wants nothing more than to run away – almost ashamed of herself and her own supposed feelings. 

“Small Lady?”

Attention returned to reality, Chibiusa stops just in time. Before her is one woman she hadn't counted on seeing. In fact she didn't think she'd see the beautiful Sailor Mars at all for the rest of the evening. But Rei stands before her in a beautiful red dress. The deep red flows around her like fire while the bodice of the dress is much paler in color, almost a light orange, and shows the smallest amount of cleavage. A shawl drapes over her bare shoulders and arms, but still allow the gold and ruby necklace to be seen as lies between her collarbones. 

In an effort to be nothing but cordial, Chibiusa nods and smiles. “Good evening.” But she can't deny her curiosity either. “Are you going out?”

From behind her, Endymion responds. “Sailor Mars is accompanying me on my rounds tonight.”

Chibiusa can do nothing but stare down the hall before her as Rei passes by, joining Endymion at the doors. She hears them open and shut with the soft chatter of voices. The second she's alone she panics. Chibiusa knows exactly what tonight is supposed to be. Tonight is the night King Endymion makes a round of Crystal Tokyo and takes care of certain matters.

Tonight is one of the few chances Rei and Serenity have to be together; they're date night. And just as before, Chibiusa begins to flounder and Luna-P cannot console her. She knows what will happen when Serenity is left alone at a table – presumably ditched. Chibiusa can see her dear Mother as she did that day with tears in her eyes; as if her heart were visibly breaking. The mere thought of Serenity having to go through that makes Chibiusa furious. 

She refuses to allow that beautiful and brave woman to be stood up. She warned Rei after all, she told her to treat her correctly – to love her like she deserves. Chibiusa claps her hands together and glances over at her partner in crime, “Come on Luna-P, we have to get ready.”

~~--~~

Smiling to herself, Chibiusa glances into the window. She's looks as perfect as she had hoped as Rei. Of course that's what she expects from the pen. Thankfully she had seen Rei earlier in such a lovely gown, it makes it so much easier to simply appear as her now. The only difference is the gold bracelet that wraps around her right wrist. Using Luna-P's magic, she changed her dear friend into the accessory. Affectionately brushing her fingers over it, Chibiusa smiles to herself. 

“Remember, let me know when Rei is heading back. If you get disconnected from the devices in the Palace alert me immediately and we'll abort.” A small ringing reaches her ears and she smiles at it once more. “Thank you.”

She takes a deep breath and steps into the empty restaurant. There's no one around save for a tall man standing off to the side. There's a table close to the front that lets her see Neo-Queen Serenity in all her glory. From the beautiful white dress to the silver earrings and necklace. Serenity is the picture of a delicate yet strong woman. And she can't help but feel a yearning to get closer to the blonde. She blames if on the fact that she's pretending to be Rei for the feelings that begin to bubble up inside of her. 

But she knows it's something else, something she doesn't want to admit. 

Her heels click on the floor as she strides over to the table with a white cloth draped over it, long enough to where it hits the ground, as well as candle sticks and a bottle of the finest wine; two glasses filled with it. She takes a seat and smiles over at Serenity – to which she has to remind herself, it's Usagi when she's trying to be Rei. 

Usagi smiles back, her blue eyes almost glimmering like sapphires. “I was worried you wouldn't make it. You've never been late.”

“Ah, I had a few things to take care of. I wouldn't miss this for the world.” The words are truer than she can believe and it's all she can muster not to take hold of the slender hand on the table. Chibiusa mentally readies herself for the small talk that she believes will come, hoping she can pull off her best performance as Rei.

“Well all that matters is you made it.” Usagi pauses, her lips puckering ever so slightly. “I've missed you.”

She opens her mouth, preparing to answer her back with the same soft-spoken statement. But she can't, she has to stop for a moment. Something brushes against the folds of her dress on her foot. Instead of jumping to conclusions, she reaches for her glass and brings it close. Usagi's eyes stalk her every movement and it makes her almost self conscious – scared that Usagi will figure it out. Yet part of her hopes Usagi does. 

If she were alone she'd shake her head from the silly thoughts. Rather she brings the glass up to her lips, “I missed you too.” As she begins to take a sip, she can feel toes press over the top of her foot – slipping beneath the edge of her dress. She proceeds to take a drink and closes her eyes briefly. The whole time she can feel Usagi's foot rubbing it's way up to her ankle. Setting her glass back onto the table, her eyes connect with Usagi's only to see the woman looking through her menu. Occasionally those eyes glance at her from over the top of it. 

“Is there something special you're in the mood for?”

You... is what Chibiusa wants to say – despite her mind fully denying she thought of that as an answer to begin with. Instead she smiles back at her and picks up her own menu. “I'll have what you're having.”

The foot continues to brush and rub up her leg as Usagi motions for the waiter to come over. She tenses as Usagi dips her toes towards her knees, pushing between them. She reprimands herself mentally for allowing Usagi to rub her foot against her thighs, but she knows at the same time that Rei might allow it. And she has to do what Rei would do.

The man strides forward and begins to pour them some more wine. However, she can't seem to concentrate on a thing that's going on. As Usagi talks to the man about what is special for the night, she can barely hear more the mumblings. All she can think about is how Usagi's foot draws deeper between her thighs until the blonde's toes touch her panties. She tries to fight the arousal beginning to surge down to her core while still pretending to read the menu clutched in her hands. 

She has to wonder if Usagi has done this before at how skilled she is. Usagi's toes maneuver perfectly against her, delivering enough pressure as she moves her toes that Chibiusa wants to scream. She can feel her body wanting to tremble and succumb, that sweet climax drawing oh so close to her. 

“Is that alright Rei?”

She doesn't respond, her body barely able to do more than pretend to be the woman Usagi wants. Rather she can't say anything. Every part of her body wants to tremble and let the end come, but she knows she can't do it in front of the man standing at the table. She knows he's still there and she almost doesn't care. The pressure eases up just a hair and it makes her want to scream at Usagi, plead for her not to stop what she was doing. Yet at the same time she can hear Usagi speaking to Rei – no her.

“Rei? Is that alright?”

She draws her eyes up slowly off of the words that she can't even read anymore. The man stands at the table's side while Usagi leans forward slightly, waiting for Rei to speak. Although in reality it's just an excuse to be able to push her foot deep against her, those toes pushing the material of her panties so close against her that it's practically a second skin. And she can hardly bring the words to the tip of her tongue, which feels like lead in her mouth. “Y-Yes.” And Usagi doesn't stop toying with her the entire time. Her toes rub circles against her, rough and quick. As if Usagi is trying to see if she can hold out until the waiter leaves.

The heat on her face is completely visible, pale skin tinged with dark red. The man reaches out and takes the menu from her and then Usagi. She turns her gaze back to Usagi across from her as the man, not daring to question anything, leaves. It's then that she can't take it any longer and the pressure of having to try to hold herself back while the waiter was there sends her over the edge. Usagi resumes to her previous method and gives her that final push; even continuing afterward to drive her deeper into that pleasure. She bites at her lip, muffling the sound that threatens to leave her. Closing her eyes, she tries to get a grasp on herself – to calm down through the panting that follows.

She's stunned and overcome. Things have gone so much farther than last time and she can barely wrap her mind around it. Trying to come to terms and figure out her feelings is one thing, but to have this is something completely different. She slowly opens her eyes, trying to make the spots leave her vision. As she does she looks over the table to Usagi and her breath leaves her. 

Usagi gazes at her from under long lashes and a soft blush tinting her cheeks. The daring and confidently loving look in her eyes is all it takes for Chibiusa to lose hold of her act. She can't say a word, she can only blush further as her chest tightens. Suddenly she's hotter than before and in so many different ways on top of it. She can't stand it. It drives her mad with the way Usagi looks at her with such unbridled passion that she wants to burst from the seams – even if she knows it's not truly for her.

Nonetheless, she stands suddenly and a bit awkwardly to say the least. Her legs are still wobbly from Usagi's treatment and she hadn't even noticed that the blonde had already removed her foot long ago. Usagi's expression changes to one that begins to show concern. But she doesn't give Usagi a chance to ask about anything. She merely grabs at Usagi's hand and drags her toward the bathroom. 

She can barely get Usagi inside before she finds herself up against the wall. Usagi presses her body close and dips down for a kiss. But she beats Usagi to it and brings one hand up to hold at the back of the blonde's head. She kisses Usagi with all the passion she has in her body. The craving inside of her doesn't stop there. It continues to spur her own as their lips mesh together again and again. Each meeting of their lips is slightly sloppy and increasing in length. She slides her hand up Usagi's side and she lets her fingers slip into Usagi's dress. Her fingertips seem to melt at the feeling of that warm, porcelain skin under her touch. And she just can't get enough of it and her steeled mind convinces her to go for more. But just as she does, her wrist tingles. 

Luna-P... the signal...

She would groan if she could, but Usagi's lips keep her from doing more than muffling what seems like a moan. Aggravated at the interruption and frazzled with the fact that she needs to get back to the palace before the real Rei, she hurries into plan b. Her free hand, with Luna-P on her wrist, draws up behind Usagi and Luna-P does what's needed. A small shock comes out and stuns Usagi before she quickly falls unconscious. Struggling to hold Usagi up, she mentally curses her luck before taking a deep breath. 

~~--~~

Chibiusa sits on the edge of her dear mother's bed, watching her peacefully sleep. Although she's rather exhausted from having to haul Serenity all the way back in time. If it wasn't for Luna-P she wouldn't have made it in time. She smiles over at Serenity who lies with her hands on her stomach, blissfully unaware. Chibiusa gazes at the serene expression and has to look away. Part of her wants so deeply to lay next to Serenity and kiss her awake. But the other scolds her for so much as thinking such a thing.

It's frankly driving her mad. 

“Oh...What happened? I thought-” The voice stops and Chibiusa freezes both mentally and physically. “Ch...Chibi...usa?” She snaps her gaze back to Serenity, who is sitting up in bed – leaning on her elbows. “Where...am I?”

She smiles softly at her mother, “You passed out in the main hall so I brought you back here. You've been asleep for a little while.” The eyes that stare back at her are full of warmth and love. It confuses Chibiusa with how she felt only moments before. She tightens her legs together and still able to feel the warmth between her legs since it really hasn't been long at all. She smiles sweetly, like usual. “Is there anything I can get you?”

Watching as Serenity thinks about it, Chibiusa partly hopes she asks her to come closer to her. Yet she can't even think about hugging the blonde, not with wanting to tackle her to the bed sitting in the back of her mind. A little overcome with her own feelings, Chibiusa is partly happy that Serenity shakes her head softly. 

“I'm alright. Thank you for staying with me.”

She hesitates before standing up, “I'll be heading back to my room then.”

“Chibiusa?” 

A glance over her shoulder, but she still connects her eyes with Serenity's. 

“Good night... I love you.”

Chibiusa has to look away and bite her lip, “I love you too.” She walks forward and has to swallow down her feelings, how good it felt to say that and yet so hard at the same time. As she gets to the threshold of the room, the door opens and before her is that woman once again. Chibiusa has to remember not to groan out loud.

But with Serenity awake in the next room, and being aware of it, the fiery woman before her merely gives her a look. Chibiusa doesn't back down, she merely looks back at Rei as she had last time. She's not afraid of her in the least bit and refuses to back down. Especially as her heart feels like it's in a vice grip. Their eyes stay locked until finally Serenity's voice drifts towards them.

“Rei? What is it?”

Rei finally turns her gaze away and passes Chibiusa, “I was just coming to check up on you.”

Chibiusa bites at the inside of her cheek as she leaves as swiftly as possible. As the door shuts behind her she can only think about Serenity and how she wants to be the one going to check up on her instead. These feelings make her want to scream aloud or roll on the floor and kick her feet in the air like a child. Walking to her room, she comes to one true fact and it's that she loves Serenity more than anything else.


End file.
